


Yes I Have AYDS!

by KurtPikachu2001



Category: TV Commercials
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtPikachu2001/pseuds/KurtPikachu2001
Summary: A Parody of all Those Weight Loss Gimmick Commercials





	

An average looking man appears on screen in a living room. 

Jake Everyman: Hello, my name is Jake Everyman. I used to be overweight! That's when I decided to do something about it. After I came home from work. I started binge watching. I finally got off the couch after months of binge watching Jonah Hill, Dane Cook, and Zach Gillifaniaks movies. After that, I watched Louie, Youre the Worst, Game of Thrones, and Orange is the New Black. The more I binge watched the fatter I got! Then I dieted, exercised, got active and ate less. How did I do it? I had AYDS!

 

VO: Yes AYDS! A candy laxative supplement guaranteed to help you lose weight! All you need to do it take AYDS in the morning, drink water and starve yourself. You will see results overnight! You can lose up to 10 pounds or more! Side effects may include excessive diarrhea, extreme vomiting, constant bladder control problems, and intensive promiscuity! 

Jake Everyman: Take it from me! If I can lose weight with AYDS, you can to!

So what are you waiting for? You'll never diet again when you get AYDS! Available in rhuburb and slug flavors too! 

You can find AYDS at these participating stores!


End file.
